Disney All-Star Battle
by CosmicLoathe
Summary: 14 of the Baddest Disney All-Stars compete for the title of Baddest Disney Star of All-Time & 100,000. Every week, one of these stars will be eliminated, leading up to the shocking finale. Tensions will rise, boiling points will be reached, fights will break out & All-Stars will be sent packing in this thrilling, adrenaline pumped battle that will determine the ultimate All-Star!
1. Trailer

**A/N: Here is the preview to a new fanfic / "Reality Show" called Disney All-Star Battle. My apologies, I've never ever written a "trailer" before .. so forgive me.**

**This is inspired by Bad Girls All-Star Battle.**

* * *

*Camera pans out to view a large, glorious mansion in a peaceful serene environment, & while the camera pans back in the mansion, Screaming, Shouting and Objects breaking could be heard.*

**Get Ready for the ultimate showdown!**

**14 of the baddest, Disney All-Stars battle it out for $100,000 & the crown of Baddest Disney Star of All Time.**

**But, this wont be your ordinary Disney Channel .. Tensions rise as the All-Stars compete in various physical & mental challenges, eventually reaching their breaking points..**

*All-Star: Bitch, you think I'm scared of you?*

*All-Star: Everytime I step into the competition, I intimidate you!*

**One **

*All-Star is seen on a podium.*

**By**

*Another All-Star is seen on a podium.*

**One**

*A suitcase is seen being dragged out of the house by another All-Star.*

**All-Stars will be eliminated.**

*All-Star: Bye Bitch! Don't let the door hit your giant ass on the way out!*

**Boiling Points will be reached.**

*Two All-Stars are seen fighting at Eliminations.*

*Two more All-Stars are seen fighting in the kitchen.*

*Various All-Star fights and arguments are seen fighting in multiple places.*

**All leading up to the moment of truth.**

*Host: Congratulations, you've won the All-Star Battle and are now $100,000 dollars richer!*

**This**

*More fights.*

**Is**

*The All-Stars competing in a challenge that involves running, and climbing.*

**DISNEY ALL-STAR BATTLE!**

**Coming Soon!**

* * *

**A/N: Hope that was good! :) & YES, this fic will be rated T for swearing, fighting, challenges, and just because :3.**


	2. Week One

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews on 'Discover it Up!' they mean the world to me. As you all know, I'm obsessed w/ Bad Girls Club. I love it, it's amazing, I just – ugh. Anyway, There's a spin-off show called 'Bad Girls All-Star Battle' which pits 14 of the baddest 'Bad Girls' from the previous seasons, against each other for the grand prize of $100,000 & the crown of 'Baddest Girl of all Time'. (Btw, if you guys get interested by it, I suggest you watch Seasons 3, 4, 7, 8, 9, & 10 of Bad Girls Club before you watch All-Stars, just so you can get a good idea of each contestant.)**

**Foremost, as I was mowing the lawn this morning, as weird as that sounds, I came up with a sort of … combination. I remember watching the 'Disney Channel Olympic Games' when I was younger, and pretty much Bad Girls All-Star Battle & the aforementioned show, are EXTREMELY similar. So I thought hey, why not make 'Disney's All-Star Battle' which I put 14 of my favorite Disney stars under one mansion & have them compete in challenges for a total of $100,000 & the title of 'The Face of Disney' & a starring role in my next fic, which will be referred to as a 'film'. **

**Now, now, this might be Disney .. but even Disney teens can get heated, argue, curse or even wind up fighting each other. It's time for Disney to start getting grown and start getting real, & to finally show a side of these stars like no one's seen them before. **

**The 'OFFICIAL BGASB/DASB RULES':**

**Each week, each team will participant in a **_**Captain's Challenge**_**. The Captain's Challenge, will consist of a challenge amongst each team's own members. For example, Team Red is up for the Captain's Challenge, and the challenge is to find the Disney Logo with their name/show on it, and run it to their respective photo on the billboard, ONLY Team Red's members are allowed to participate. The Captain's Challenge is a challenge that determines the Team's captain for that week. Please Note: Whoever is Team Captain is safe from elimination for the week.**

**In addition to the Captain's Challenge, each team will perform a **_**Team Challenge**_** which uses the traditional Team Red vs. Team Blue gimmick. If one team loses the challenge, they must put up two members of their team for Elimination. **

**Rules of Elimination:**

**If a team loses the Team Challenge, they must vote amongst themselves to put up two of their own members up for Elimination. During the Elimination, the opposing team gets to vote on which All-Star they want eliminated, albeit anonymously.**

**Please note, there will be fighting, cursing, backstabbing, alliances, mud, dirt, horses, running, cookies, clubbing and lots and lots of funny moments. Also, the host of the show will be former Disney Star, Raven Symone. & it's sequel, 'The Reunion' will be hosted by former Bad Girl Tanisha Thomas.**

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, I NOW PRESENT:**

**DISNEY'S ALL-STAR BATTLE!**

**Week One**

* * *

A beautiful, Victorian mansion pierced the bright summer morning sky. The estate was perched on the top of a hill, and the birds of the season sang around it, causing a peaceful serene scene to unfold itself on the passengers of a long, black limo that was headed up the private road leading to the house.

The tires scraped along the gravel, filling its passengers with glee and excitement at the idea of living in this monumental mansion for the next week for the All-Star Battle. In the limo, three teenagers bustled about, calmly talking amongst themselves.

The first passenger, was Zendaya Coleman, who was best known as 'Rocky Blue' on the hit show, _Shake it Up! _And also for playing writer Holly Brandon in the Disney Channel Original Movie, _Frenemies_. Zendaya is also known for her amazing, and stellar dance moves, gaining a spot on the ABC Channel show, _Dancing with the Stars_, as the youngest competitor to ever be on the show. Beginning to form her own persona in singing, her voice allows her to reach new heights and be crowned a 'triple-threat' for dancing, singing, and also acting.

"Guys, can you actually believe we're gonna stay in THIS house? It's beyond amazing." She said to her other two passengers, Ross Lynch and Debby Ryan.

Ross Lynch, who was sitting next to Zendaya and holding a small bottle of water, was best known for his role on the teen show, _Austin & Ally_. Being a triple threat as well, for dancing, singing and acting, he also has his own band, who happen to be siblings, named R5. He's also made a Disney Channel Original Movie entitled, _Teen Beach Movie_, opposite Maia Mitchell.

"Seriously, this is gonna be way past epic. I wonder what type of challenges they'll have us do. Hopefully nothing too gross or … extreme." He replied, taking a swig of his water. He held out the bottle to Zendaya, who offered a small smile and said no thank you, and then offered it to Debby, who smiled as well but took the bottle, taking a sip herself.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure it's gonna be crazy if we're considered 'All-Stars' on the show. The only thing that sucks is having to choose our own members for elimination every single week." Debby replied, curling her long, dark brown hair.

Debby was known for being on _Suite Life on Deck_ as fellow brainiac Bailey, but further advanced her career in landing the starring role of Times Square Nanny, _Jessie_, who takes care of the children of two famous movie producers. Also gifted in singing, she starred in the Disney Channel Movies, _16 Wishes_ and _Radio Rebel_.

"I wonder who else is gonna be on the show with us .. I mean, they kept it secret this whole time! I'm dying to know." Zendaya exclaimed, bouncing in her seat with excitement, "They really know how to keep this thing going."

"I know right! But hey, it looks like we're first so let's check this place out!" yelled Debby, as they each jumped out of the limo, rushing inside the pearly gates of the estate.

They opened the front doors, and came to a large foyer, with cut outs of each contestant placed on the wall. Each teen stared in awe as a man dressed as a butler appeared before them with three glasses of Shirley Temple soda. They received each glass and headed into the living room, which was just as big, or even bigger if anything, than the foyer they were just in.

"A toast, to the baddest of the bad All-Stars in the room right now!" Zendaya yelled, holding out her glass to the other two teens.

"Yeah, alright! To the amazing times, crazy challenges, and loads of drama that'll wind up happening pretty soon!" yelled Ross, as they all clanked their glasses.

_Zendaya: Okay, so we get to the mansion and I'm already jumping up and down going HAM in this bitch. I got here with Ross and Debby, and I could already tell we have an alliance forming._

_Ross: Alright so we're here and this place is fantastic! Zendaya and Debby seem pretty cool too, and I wonder how they'll do on their challenges._

_Debby: Holy S**** this place is amazing. I may be nice now but beware cuz' once the challenges start I'll be blasting these bitches!_

* * *

Elsewhere, another limo pulled up to the house, carrying yet again, three new contestants, each drinking a bottle of water, and talking amongst themselves.

"No, freakin, way!" yelled one of the contestants, whilst spitting out his water. Bradley Steven Perry, best known as Gabe on _Good Luck Charlie_, craned his neck by staring at the house, being mesmerized by its Victorian style. "We're gonna be living in there!?"

_Bradley: So the limo's pulling up to the mansion and from what I can tell this is gonna be one hell of good time. And as I'm looking out the window, here comes Ms. Bitchy-Rude Redhead pushing me out the way._

"I wanna see, I wanna see!" yelled the red-head next to him, pushing forward to get a good view of the estate. Bella Thorne, also known as CeCe Jones on _Shake it Up!_ Is also a triple threat, and a fashion model.

_Bella: This place is by far the coolest thing I've ever seen, and hopefully there's no drama ... At least on the first night._

"Calm down you guys, it's all a challenge remember?" said quiet Adam Irigoyen, sitting in his chair playing with his water bottle. Not much of a dancer, Adam has a well deserved career in acting and singing.

_Adam: As we pull up to the house, my stomach kind of flutters a lil bit due to the fact that fourteen teenagers living in the same house for this whole battle thing... someone's gonna stir things up eventually._

The three couldn't wait to leave their limo as it slowed to a gentle stop. The teens barged into the mansion, grabbing their glasses of Shirley Temple and meeting the other All-Stars in the foyer. They cheered and cheered and clunk their glasses together talking about the challenges and which they'd have fun in. Walking through the enormous hallway, they each saw cardboard cutouts of them dressed as superheroes, giggling when they saw that Ross was Spiderman, and that Zendaya was Cat-Woman. Adam turned about to be Wolverine while Bradley was Superman. Debby and Bella were Wonder-Woman and Hawk-Girl respectively.

"This is gonna be so intense, I can feel it." said Adam, scratching the back of his neck. Zendaya took a sip of her soda before nodding in response.

_ Zendaya: So its the first day, and Adam's already nervous which doesn't sit well with me. He's one of my best friends and I want him to feel more confident. You're a F***ing All-Star, boy!_

"Adam, you're on of my best friends, now I need you to be way more confident okay? You're an All-Star, now hold that chin up high, cuz' you're gonna be okay." she replied.

_Adam: Zendaya's always making sure I stay confident, which is good cuz' she's a really good friend. With her support I feel like I'm gonna murder the competition._

* * *

Another limo was driving up the dirt path and into the mansion's drive, again with three more passengers. Tyler James is best known for his role in _Dog With a Blog_, was sitting next to Roshon Fegan, who is known for playing Ty Blue on _Shake it Up! _And for playing Byron in _Camp Rock, _and in it's sequel, _Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam_ and next to Carlon Jeffrey who was known for his role in _A.N.T Farm_.

_Carlon: So here we are arriving in the mansion, and to keep it G, the two people sitting near me don't even deserve to be here. They're not All-Stars, and I'm coming in this house with the intention of running it. I mean seriously, you can't have a house full of 14 teenagers and not have drama, like c'mon now._

_Roshon: This Mansion is amazing, and I can't believe I'm living in this thing for the duration of the Battle. Apparently, Carlon's been quiet the whole ride, and hasn't been speaking much, I hope he ain't plannin' to start s**t with me, cuz' I'm not the one to f**k with._

_Tyler: This place is f***ing NUTS! I mean seriously! I'm coming into the house with the determination of playing the game, and if that means playing dirty, or lying to anyone to get that 100K, then so f***ing be it. Get ready bitches, its time to play._

The limo pulled into the front of the house, and the three guys shuffled eagerly to get out and into the mansion. They ran up the glamorous front steps, and through the double doors, being greeted by all of the other All-Stars.

"Who's ready to turn up!?" yelled Roshon, as he entered the building first. Receiving a positive cheer from the rest of the group, he was tackled by Zendaya and Bella who attacked him with hugs. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"This place is amazing right?" they asked, looking around at the scenery.

"You bet it is. Yo Adam! What's up dude?" Roshon yelled, hugging Adam tightly.

Adam gave a small smile and hugged his friend back.

_Adam: Roshon's my best friend on and off screen, so we have a pretty tight bond, and knowing that this is a battle, I'm guessing that alliances are an important part. I know I'm sure to have a good alliance with Bella, Zendaya, and Roshon, but seeing Carlon here .. I get this weird vibe from him, and its not a good one._

"It's nice to see you again Roshon. What's up Tyler, what's up Carlon?" Adam said, shaking their hands politely. Carlon gave a stern look, and nodded his head once, while Tyler smiled back nicely.

_Carlon: First of all, I don't even know you, why the f**k are you saying hi to me? I see who I'm voting out first at elimination._

_ Zendaya: Carlon, what the hell is good with you, if someone says hi, at least have the decency to say it back._

_ Roshon: I can already tell that this bitch is gonna start some s**t._

"Anyway, come say hi to the rest of the All-Stars." Said Adam, as he led Roshon to the others in the group. Zendaya and Bella followed Adam on the way out, leaving Carlon alone with Tyler.

"You see the idiot with the blonde hair?" asked Carlon, pointing over at Ross.

Tyler nodded and then turned towards Carlon once more. "Yeah, what about him? You two have beef or something?"

"I can't stand him, he gets one gig as a stupid singer and all of a sudden all these fan-girls go crazy. My show was on way before his, and yet HE'S here? He's not even an All-Star and neither is that punk bitch Adam." Carlon said, glaring at Ross.

_Tyler: So I'm sitting here, just getting done saying hi to a few people, and Carlon is going the f**k off! It is so funny, I can't even deal._

"Dude, you are too funny man, I have to keep you here. I got an idea, lets make up an alliance, and if either of us is up for elimination, we don't vote each other out." Tyler replied, laughing a bit and then high-fiving Carlon. "Hey, I think Ross knows your grillin' him."

_Ross: So I look over at that Tyler guy, and the short guy next to him, Carlos .. Carlo .. Carlon or whatever is straight staring me down, like what the hell? I don't even know you, but whatever I'm just waiting for the game to start._

* * *

Outside, another limo pulled into the driveway, which held Peyton List who was known for her role as Emma in _Jessie_, Laura Milano from _Austin & Ally_, and Calum Worthy, who was also from _Austin & Ally_. They pile drived into the mansion, and greeted people as well, as they all awaited the last two remaining contestants.

_Peyton: This place is off the hook, I'm ready for the battle bitches!_

_ Laura Milano: I may be nice, but when there's a battle I come prepared. Don't underestimate me, cuz' I know how to get under people's skin._

_ Calum: Being in the battle is an honor, and I'm ready to win this s**t!_

Raini Rodriguez and Bridget Mendler, who played Trish in _Austin & Ally, _and Teddy in _Good Luck Charlie_ arrived at the mansion finally, and the All-Stars gathered around the foyer and awaited the next step in the competition.

They heard a set of heels clicking down the hall, and in entered Raven Symone, who originally played Raven Baxter in _That's So Raven._

"Hey all you All-Stars how's it going today?" she said, gaining a bunch of cheers from the group. She laid down the rules, and now it was time to randomly select teams, which consisted of a random drawing of names to be the first members of each team. Raven picked two names from the hat, and smiled as she announced the two who would start off each team.

"Zendaya, you start off the Blue team." Raven said, as Zendaya went to stand next to the Blue Team's podium. "And, Adam you start off the Red Team."

The All-Stars clapped and cheered as the two teams had their first starting members. Each team member picked one All-Star at a time until each team had seven members each.

The Blue Team, which consisted of Zendaya, Bridgit, Roshon, Tyler, Calum, Debby and Laura and the Red Team which consisted of Adam, Ross, Bella, Carlon, Raini, Bradley, and Peyton.

"Alright you guys, go out and suit up for the Captain's Challenges!" said Raven, as the All-Stars gathered their things and happily went to change.

* * *

**Captain's Challenge:**

**All-Star Bump Off!**

The All-Stars gathered in front of the lake that was a few acres down from the mansion, and eagerly awaited the challenge that fell before them.

In the middle of the lake, there was a single platform, with two big foam shields that were shaped in the Disney Channel Logo. Raven arrived to inform the contestants about the challenge and the rules as well.

"Alright you guys, today you're competing to see who will be Team Captain of the week. Please remember that Team Captain also means immunity from this week's elimination. Now the order has been pre-selected at random, and since both teams have an odd number of players, both Adam and Zendaya have been moved to compete in Round 2. Up first is the Blue Team, with Debby and Roshon competing first. You must bump your opposing All-Star into the lake first to advance to the next round. Let's suit up, and get ready to go!" She explained.

Roshon vs. Debby

"On your mark, get set, GO!" yelled Raven, as the two All-Stars clashed their foam shields together, "Wow, Debby is showing incredible force."

Roshon dodged Debby's attempt at a sudden attack, and doubled back, pushing her closer to the corner of the square platform. She held her ground, and pushed him back with twice as much force, sending him flying backwards.

_Debby: If you think you're sending me into the water faster than I can sink you, you got another think comin'!_

Roshon slid, and almost fell into the water, but instead shifted his weight forward, stopping Debby in her tracks, and bumping her shield with enough force to send her tripping backwards and falling into the lake.

_Roshon: Debby fought hard, but I fought harder. She did good though, almost had me there._

"Debby, you're out!"

Calum vs Tyler

"Calum, Tyler .. you guys are next!"

Both boys made their way onto the platform, and began their brawl, clashing with enough force to send each other flying. Tyler rammed Calum's shield, while Calum shifted forward, backfiring Tyler's attempt to send him back. The ginger-haired boy ran forward knocking his opponent to the floor, and then continuously pushing Tyler until he was thrown in the murky lake below.

"Calum advances to the next round!"

Bridgit vs Laura

"Laura and Bridgit are up for the challenge!"

The two All-Stars rammed at each other with impressive force, with Laura being quick enough to dodge each and every one of Bridgit's bumps, twirling around like a swan dancer. Laura came back and rammed Bridgit on her side, causing her to stumble and almost fall into the water.

Laura doubled back, and kept on her feet, as Bridgit gained enough momentum to ram herself forward but to no avail. Laura had dodged another attack once more!

_ Laura: My strategy is to tire Bridgit out, so that way I can use my full force and send that bitch on her ass into the lake._

Bridgit pushed herself forward, but Laura dodged again, and she fell on her knees on the ground, panting as if out of breath. She felt a force behind her, and before she knew it, she was in the water.

"Bridgit is done, Laura advances!"

Zendaya vs Roshon

"Zendaya, Roshon. GO!"

As Zendaya fought her way through Roshon's light taps, she quickly dodged his attacks as well, following Laura's strategy, but proved to be no match for Roshon's speed, as he quickly sent her flying into the depths of the water below.

"Roshon advances into the final round."

Calum vs Laura

"GO!"

Laura, trying to keep the same strategy, decided to switch it up a bit, and keep her distance from Calum as he tried using direct attacks. He twirled around one of her dodges, and bumped forward, causing her to lose her balance and fall into the water.

"Calum, you're onto the final round!"

Calum vs Roshon

With matching speeds, Calum and Roshon proved to be worthy opponents for each other as they bumped into each other with matching force. The two All-Stars set each other onto their limits as they both grew weary of the challenge itself. Roshon, with his one ounce of strength left, threw himself forward and sent Calum into the depths of the water below them.

"Roshon is now the official Team Captian of the Blue Team, and is safe from elimination!" stated Raven, as the All-Stars clapped in respect.

_Roshon: Boy it feels good to be Team Captain, gotta do what you gotta do right?_

"The Red Team is now facing the challenge. As before the order has been pre-selected at random, and Adam advances to Round 2 due to an odd number of team members. First up is Raini vs Peyton!"

Raini vs. Peyton

"Raini and Peyton are on the platform, and begin!"

Raini and Peyton proved to be strong competitors, but Raini obviously gained the upper hand. She pushed Peyton, and the latter girl fell into the lake.

"Gee, that was the fastest takedown today." Said Raven, gaining a laugh from the other All-Stars.

_Peyton: So I'm proud to say I survived more than one second in the challenge. (laughs)_

Bradley vs Carlon

"Bradley, Carlon. GO!"

Carlon sought to fight dirty in the challenge as he decided to ram Bradley head on, causing him to fall on the platform flat on his back. Bradley was stunned, as his back hurt to no point's end. Groaning in pain, he managed to get up, and sideswipe Carlon, who in turn had the opportunity to send Bradley flying into the water headfirst, but not before the All-Stars heard a deafening crack when his leg hit the side of the platform with magna-force.

_Bradley:_ _Did this cheating ass**** make me sprain my f***ing leg?_

"Bradley! Are you alright?" yelled Raven.

"I think I sprained my leg during the fall!" he replied, groaning in massive pain. He was pulled out of the water by paramedics, and they quickly determined he had a minor sprain to his leg.

Ross vs Bella

"Ross, Bella .. you're up!"

Bella quickly dodged all of Ross attacks, taking note of Laura's strategy. He doubled back before gently copying one of her moves, able to gently push her into the water with ease.

_Ross: After watching Carlon do the challenge, he has no respect for anything. I could never hurt someone like that and smile about it afterwards._

Raini vs Adam

"Raini vs. Adam, you're go!"

Raini and Adam did nothing but dodge each other's attacks for a while, before either of them made an attempt to attack. Raini made the first move, bumping Adam's shield and making him slide backwards, almost tumbling over the edge. He regained his footing, and pushed forward, executing far more strength than Raini had, and sent her sliding over the edge.

"Adam advances into the final round."

Ross vs Carlon

Ross had started to maneuver his way into pushing Carlon out of the platform, often bumping his shield forward, and then circling around bumping him from the back. They remained bumping shields, Carlon using much more force than needed.

_Carlon: It's time to show blondie bitch boy how to play the game._

Carlon rammed his shield forward, but not at Ross's body, at his face, causing him to fall down backwards and roll into the water.

_Ross: Are you f***king kidding me? My face? Seriously? It's one thing to hit me on other parts of my body, but when you hit my face, it's a wrap._

Ross swam to the shore, and walked out, blood dripping from his nose. Adam quickly noticed this, but before he could say anything to anyone else, Ross put a hand to his lips, as if not to say anything.

Adam walked over to him, and took a look at his face. "He did that to you?"

"It's fine man, just go kick his ass for me." Ross replied, anger evident on his face. Adam took one last look at Ross, before nodding and running to take his place on the platform.

Adam vs Carlon

"Adam, Carlon. GO!"

Adam and Carlon clashed head to head, Carlon fighting dirty by hitting spots that he wasn't supposed to. He thrust his shield downward, causing Adam to fall down on one leg. Carlon smiled slyly, before Adam rammed his shield upward, hitting the other boy square in the chin, causing him to fall backward on to his back.

With enough time to get up, Adam took a stand, and waited for Carlon to get up, determined to fight fairly. Carlon raised himself onto his two legs and charged at Adam, who dodged it and rammed him in the back, causing the dark-skinned boy to fall headfirst into the lake.

Carlon resurfaced, anger purely in his features as he cursed out Adam. "You're f***king dead bitch! S**t, my mouth hurts!"

"Let that be the last time you fight dirty with me, ass****." Adam replied, before making his way back to shore.

"Adam, you are now the Captain of the Red Team."

_Adam: Team Captain? YES. Immunity_ _from elimination? perfect._

* * *

**Team Challenge:**

**All-Star Battle Puzzle Run**

"Alright All-Stars, now that you have your Team Captains, we move on to the Team Challenge!" said Raven, gathering the All-Stars and taking them to the next portion of the day. Before them was a giant puzzle, pieces laying down on the ground. "Alright guys, this next challenge, puts brains over brawn. Each team will be trying to match the pieces of the puzzle, in order to make the All-Star Battle Logo. This challenge will focus on the amount of teamwork your team is willing to put in. All-Stars take your mark, and go!"

_ Zendaya: Puzzles? Psh, easy! The first thing my team does is spread out each piece so we can find the outer pieces before we start filling in the middle._

The Blue Team began to find the outer linings of the puzzle with ease, as they divided the work in between themselves. Debby, Laura and Zendaya did the outer pieces, while Calum, Bridgit, Tyler and Roshon figured out the middle pieces.

The Red Team however, had difficulties differentiating the middle pieces and border pieces. Adam and Ross were piling up the little border pieces they found, and rearranging them until they fit, whist the other team members excluding Carlon were rearranging the middle pieces.

"Carlon, you might wanna shut the f**k up and help out. Stop barking orders and move your ass." Yelled Raini, as she threw one of the pieces on the ground.

"Bitch, I'm motivating now move!" he replied.

_Adam: Seriously, I'm about to flip the f**k out on this kid. If you_'_re on a team, you wanna help out the TEAM._

The Blue Team were just about done with their puzzle, whilst the Blue Team weren't even close to finishing. Zendaya and Roshon carried out the final piece, and placed into the rack.

"Blue Team is done! They've won the first Team Challenge, and win a night out at the club. Red Team, I'm sorry but you're going to have to nominate two players from your team to be up for elimination." Said Raven, "Now everybody let's get back to the house and rest up."

* * *

**Nominations**

While the Blue Team were out at the club, having a good time and basking in the ambiance of winning the first Team Challenge, the members of the Red Team were huddled in the bedrooms, voting on which two members were to be up for elimination.

Adam was Team Captain, so while Carlon was out in the bathroom, Ross had gathered the remaining members around Adam, and hatched a plan. "Hey Adam, here's the thing we came up with. Carlon has to go home, that bitch has been nothing but aggy since the minute he walked into the house. He almost broke your leg, and my nose. He yelled at Raini like if she was a f***ing slave."

"Seriously, his attitude is pissing me the f**k off and I'm not appreciating it." Bella said, taking a sip of her grape soda. "I mean, everyone on the team pretty much can't stand the way he acts."

"Guys, look .. I wasn't gonna say anything earlier, but while we were getting ready for the challenge, I heard him and Tyler talking about how their alliance was gonna keep them both here. Their plans were to send Ross and Adam home first, and then he kept reminding him about how you two weren't All-Stars at all, and you had no right to be here." Peyton, rather sadly.

_Adam: Woah, woah, woah, what the F**K? Peyton tells me that Tyler and Carlon have an alliance that they were planning to send me and Ross home the first day? F**K that._

"Okay, so once he gets back we say nothing. Bradley, are you okay with being the decoy?" asked Adam.

"If it means he goes home, I'm all for it." He replied.

"Okay, so this is the plan. Once the Blue Team come back home from the club, we plant the bug in the ear to send Carlon home once and for all. Bella and I have a strong alliance with both Zendaya and Roshon, plus Bradley and Peyton have alliances with both Bridgit and Debby that are pretty tight." Said Adam.

"And not to mention my alliance with both Calum and Laura." Ross pointed out, "This plan's awesome. S**t here he comes, let's just say you'll make a decision at the nomination time."

Carlon walked in, and sat down on his bed, looking at the other All-Stars in confusion. "So did we pick who's going up?"

"Nah, Adam can't decide yet, so he's gonna wait until Raven officially asks to give an answer." Bella said.

Both Ross and Adam looked at each other smiled smugly, hoping their plan would work.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the club, Zendaya and Roshon were dancing in the middle of a dance circle, while the other All-Stars watched in fascination. The two were showing off their stellar dance moves, and the club members cheered, and party goers roared with praise. They had an amazing time at the club, but it was time for them to go home. They each entered the Limo, and conversated on the way home.

"I wonder who they're gonna put up for elimination?" asked Bridgit.

"Hopefully Carlon, he's rude as hell." Replied Debby, flipping her long wavy hair backwards.

"Seriously! He is so annoying!" said Zendaya in response.

"He seems okay to me." Replied Tyler.

"He's mad rude son," started Roshon, "Did you see the way he played the captain's challenge? Mad dirty, he could've broken Ross's nose with that swipe, or even paralyze Bradley's back from that fall."

"Not to mention what he did to poor Adam." Mentioned Laura, "He could've broken his leg. Plus, during the Team Challenge, he didn't even help out his teammates, he just stood there and barked orders like some dictator. What the F**k? Not cool at all."

"Yeah Tyler, I don't know what you see in that kid, but he has to go." Said Calum, as the limo parked and they all made their way into the estate.

* * *

Back at the house, Ross had told both Laura and Calum about the plan, while Bradley and Peyton told both Bridgit and Debby. The four happily agreed to send Carlon packing. Adam and Bella wound up telling Roshon and Zendaya about the plan, as the two later teens were all up for sending Carlon home.

Tyler on the other hand, had other intentions as he swiftly made his way up the steps, and into the bedroom where Carlon was laying down. "Dude, my whole team is planning to vote you out if you go up for elimination. They were all talking about it in the limo."

Carlon smirked a bit, "Seriously? Bro, Adam doesn't even know who he's putting up for elimination yet. It's all good."

"Not what I heard." Said Tyler, before walking away.

_Carlon: So this little f**kboy wants to send me home. First of all, why are you so damn fake about it? You plan out with your little blond bitch bestie and this whole fake ass team? S**t's about to hit the motha f**kin fan._

Carlon leapt from his bed, and ran down the steps in search of either Adam or Ross. Adam was in the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water when Carlon came running in, angrier than a hell-hound.

"So, you f***ing fake ass bitch, you wanna send me home but not even tell me about it?" asked Carlon toughly, getting closer to Adam.

Adam stood his ground, equally matching Carlon's rage. "Yes, you are going home bitch, and you have no one to blame but yourself."

"You f***ing bitch, you just don't wanna break up your alliance with anyone!" Carlon screamed out loud, grabbing a dish and slamming it on the ground, shattering it to pieces.

The other All-Stars who were outside in the patio, were alerted to the sound of Carlon screaming, and dishes breaking, with Adam's tone matching Carlon's.

"Is that Adam and Carlon screaming at each other?" asked Zendaya, jumping from her seat and running to the kitchen, with the other All-Stars in tow. They all gathered in the kitchen, and watched as Carlon walked into Adam's face.

"Go ahead and do something bitch, I f***ing dare you." He said, testing Adam.

"Back up a bit bitch, back up a bit." Replied Adam calmly, smiling while sticking his hands out to prevent Carlon from coming any closer. "Back up, Back up."

"DO SOMETHING BITCH!" Carlon screamed.

Adam took this chance, to grab Carlon's face and mush it, shoving it backwards before rushing over and punching Carlon in the face. Carlon then blocked one hit, and then started punching back, the two teens engaging in an all out brawl to the death.

"Guys stop, stop!" yelled Roshon as he tried to break up the fight, but to no avail.

It was then that Debby stepped in, and held Carlon back, whilst Ross and Zendaya tried to hold Adam in the corner of the room. The fight was stopped thanks to the All-Stars quick actions, but Carlon's smack talking set Adam off again, as he easily maneuvered away from Zendaya and Ross's grasp and barraging Carlon's face with more hits. It was then that several security guards held both teens down, and the fight was officially over.

"Are you okay?" asked Ross, who was now alone with Adam on the patio deck. Adam was silent, but still shaking. "Come on Adam, you gotta relax man."

_Zendaya: Never in a million years would I ever expect Adam to be in a fight like that, but I'm so proud of him for holding it down._ _I step outside, and see Ross trying to calm Adam down, but it wasn't working, so you know, I decided to help._

"How is he?" asked Zendaya, as she sat down next to them.

"Not good, he's just shaking with adrenaline." Replied, Ross, "Come on man, let's get you to bed."

The two teens took Adam to his bed, and laid him down, both not expecting the outcome of the events that took place that evening.

* * *

**ELIMINATIONS**

All of the All-Stars walked into the Eliminations room the next day, and sat down in their respective chairs. Raven walked in the room, and began to speak.

"Alright guys, this is it, the first elimination. Adam, may I have the names of the two people you're putting up for elimination?" she asked.

"I'm putting up Bella, and Carlon." He said.

"Alright, Carlon, Bella .. can you please join me on the podium?" asked Raven, the two said teens standing up to walk onto the podium. "Okay, Blue Team, you have two vote one of these two guys out, Roshon since you're Team Captain, you go first."

Roshon got up to walk into the voting chamber.

"_Since you gave me a bad vibe from day one, you almost injured three people and you have no respect for no one, Carlon .. Peace out homie_." he said, swiping the tablet to show a picture of Carlon.

"Alright, Zendaya you're up next." Raven said, as Zendaya walked into the voting booth.

"_Sorry, I stick true to my word, so bye_!" she said, swiping the tablet.

"Bridgit, your go." Ravens said.

"_Well, it's obvious who I'm voting for so_." She said, swiping the tablet.

"Alright Debby, You may go vote."

Debby walked into the voting chamber. "_I mean seriously, who acts the way you do and not expect to be voted home_."

"Laura, its you're turn to cast your vote."

"_I'm a woman of honesty and loyalty. So Carlon, bye bitch. The last time you cause a scene in here, immature ass brat_."

"Calum, you may now place your vote."

"_Not only did you hurt one of my best friends, you seriously needa learn how to be a real man. Starting fights, not in my house_." Said Calum, as he swiped the tablet.

"Tyler, please place the final vote."

"_Sorry, I made a promise._" He said, placing his vote.

"Okay, now that everyone has casted their vote, let's see the results. The first vote goes to," she began, and X lighting up under Carlon's picture, "Carlon. The second vote goes to," she said again, another X appearing under his picture, "Carlon. The third?" she asked, an X appearing under Bella's picture, "Bella. Now Carlon, if you receive two more votes, you will be eliminated from the competition. Let's see the fourth vote," she said, an X appearing under Carlon's photo yet again, "Carlon. The fifth vote?" she said, the X lighting up once again under Carlon's picture, "Carlon. I'm sorry but you've been eliminated from the competition. Do you have any final words to say to your fellow All-Stars?"

Carlon had fury plastered all over his face.

"Carlon?" asked Raven, as he remained silent. "Carlon, are you alright?"

Carlon launched himself into the bleachers, and started punching Ross in the face. Ross stood up and punched him square in the jaw while the other All-Stars tried stopping the fight.

"Stop! Stop! SECURITY!" yelled Raven, as four security guards began to hold the two teens back. Ross escaped the grasp of one the guards and ran towards Carlon, who was punched multiple times by Ross. The guards stopped the fight, and escorted the remaining All-Stars, Ross included, back to the main mansion.

"Being in the battle, just proved that I'm a bad ass that shouldn't be f***ed with, and Ross/Adam, if we have a reunion, you best come prepared cuz' your asses are mine!" Carlon said, as he exited the house with his suitcase.

_**Next Week, on Disney All-Star Battle:**_

_** Tempers are still hot from last week's elimination, as Bella tries to find the snake on the Blue Team**_

_** Bella: I really wanna know who voted me the f**k out.**_

_** While a challenge may break up an alliance.**_

_** *A Challenge that deals with throwing balls is shown.***_

_** Zendaya: I can't believe she's being this f***king FAKE!**_

_** *Zendaya and Bella are seen fighting in the kitchen.***_

_** And a shocking elimination that will leave you jaw-dropped.**_

_** *All of the All-Stars mouth's are open in shock.***_

_** Tune in to Disney's All-Star Battle!**_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it, I tried to make it a little different than BGASB (Bad Girls All-Star Battle) & for those who are wondering, no I don't hate Carlon Jeffry, someone has to start drama right? It just happened to be him. This took me FOREVER to write, but I had fun with it :) I tried to make the challenges as detailed as possible, while trying to stay true to the BGCBATTLE format, which is why their short :/ but yeah leave comments about how you felt. **

**- CosmicLoathe**


End file.
